


It's You, It's You, It's All for You

by cesonia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light BDSM, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesonia/pseuds/cesonia
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fic of these two. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! The title was inspired by Lana del Rey.





	It's You, It's You, It's All for You

Not even near midday and Faustus already found himself pacing angrily and uncomfortably aroused through his office. How could she do that, knowing that they could not see each other until late in the evening? Earlier, he had seen Zelda on the corridor wearing those impossibly black high heels and a crimson dress that had a huge cleavage and hugged her body perfectly. No one but him could see her like that, he thought while feeling pure rage. She was his and his only. She knew just what effect she had on him, so she smirked right at him, then turned around, swaying her hips in a provocative manner. He was really busy and he had a lot of work to do, but he couldn't make himself think of anything else but how he wanted to ravage her and make her scream his name. Oh, he would make her pay for that...  
After his classes were over, Blackwood went to the choir practice and smiled wickedly when he saw Zelda. He knew that their "appointment" would have to be rescheduled. When? Well of course, right then.  
"Sister Spellman, I have a very important matter to speak to you about", he said while grabbing her wrist. He could feel her pulse racing.  
"Now, in my office."  
"Of course, Your Excellency."  
She followed him to his office and as soon as the doors closed, he pinned her against the wall and held her wrists above her head.  
"My sweet Zelda, _MY_ , _MY_ Zelda... you just thought you could roam all day through the corridors dressed like that and provoke me without any repercussions?"  
"Faustus, I..."  
He kissed her roughly and commanded:  
"Get undressed. Now."  
She wanted to magic her clothes away, but he stopped her.  
"No magic. I want to see you doing it slowly."  
She got out of her tight dress, while graciously moving her perfectly round bottom in front of him. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused with every passing second.  
The sight of her black lace lingerie made him growl and he grabbed her waist forcefully.  
"What should I do with you, huh? How should I punish you?"  
"However you see fit, _Your Excellency_ ", she said smiling, knowing how much he loved seeing her so obedient, when in fact she was the one controlling him just by purring his title.  
"Bend over that desk. Do not move."  
She did as she was told and a few moments later she felt a silky scarf wrap around her head, covering her eyes, but then he moved away.  
She wanted to hear something, anything to try and find out what he was doing, but her attempts were not successful.  
He quickly got her out of her thoughts by placing his fingers on both sides of her panties and dropping them to the floor.  
She moaned and she thought that he was going to bury himself in her, but she was mistaken. She felt a sting on her butt and realised that he had something more wicked on his mind.  
"I am going to spank you so hard, darling... so hard, so you will finally learn not to provoke me, not to toy with me when I can do nothing about it."  
She felt adrenaline rushing through her veins at the simple sound of his words and heard him undo his belt.  
"Don't get a wrong idea, sweetheart, I'm not going to use the belt for your punishment. I will spank you with my bare hands, I want to feel your cheeks burning under my hands. But if you change your position even slightly or squirm too much, I might consider using the belt. Understood?"  
"Yes..."  
"Yes, what?", he said while grabbing a fistful of her hair and rising her head from the desk.  
"Yes, _daddy_."  
"There's a good girl."  
He tied her hands with his belt and commanded:  
"I want you to keep them in front of you at all times"  
She nodded and he proceeded with the spanking. The blows were soft at first, but his pace suddenly quickened, the blows became more and more harsh and her butt was beginning to turn bright red.  
She was not trying to hold her whimpers in, knowing how much they excited him.  
After about 20 blows, he grazed his nails upon her bottom, making her hiss in pain.  
"Does that hurt, darling?"  
"Nnno, _daddy_ ", she whispered, although the truth was obviously other.  
He smirked and felt his cock twitch.  
"Always so eager too feel pain, aren't you, Zelda?"  
Before she began to form an answer, he quickly turned her around, grabbed the belt holding her hands and guided her to the couch.  
He parted her legs, testing her wetness.  
"Satan, you're so wet... so wet for me..."  
"All for you... please, Faustus..."  
He chuckled. "No, darling, you don't get to come. Not until I say so."  
She gulped and closed her legs as he started undressing himself. His cock was already so hard and he couldn't wait to fuck her into oblivion.  
"Open your legs, I didn't instruct you to close them."  
She obeyed and her breath quickened as he started eating her out. He mercilessly circled her clit with his tongue over and over again, feeling it more and more swollen. He undid her bra and started rubbing and tugging on her nipples, immediately hardening them. Her moans only encouraged him to continue. She struggled not to come or squirm too much, knowing that he would probably use the belt on her already sore bottom next.  
"You're such a good girl..."  
"Please, _daddy_..."  
"I love it when you're begging. What is it that you want, sweetheart?"  
"I want you buried inside me, I want to feel you...I want to come, please..."  
He wrapped a hand on her soft neck, tightening his grip and entered her swiftly, starting to move roughly and rubbing her clit at the same time.  
As he heard her screams and felt her walls clenching around him, he congratulated himself for casting a silence spell on the office.  
"May I...may I..."  
"Not yet."  
"Please..."  
"Whose are you?", he asked in a low voice, his grip on her neck tightening.  
"Yyours..."  
"I don't think I heard that."  
"I am yours, I am only yours, please...I need you, Faustus...I need you, _daddy_..."  
Her begging him once more got him over the edge, he choked her harshly and almost immediately spilled inside her.  
"Come for me, my darling."  
She came with a scream, he unwrapped the scarf covering her eyes and undid the belt circling her wrists, before letting himself fall on top of her.  
"I hope you learned your lesson, my sweet Zelda", he said while grabbing her ass, causing her to whimper.  
"I certainly did", she said almost out of breath, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly.


End file.
